


Loyalty

by AmyIsARealPhelps



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/pseuds/AmyIsARealPhelps
Summary: Mazikeen is loyal to her family so a certain Malcolm threatening Trixie does not make her very happy.Also known as Mazikeen is bamf and I would've loved to see her take down Malcolm.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Hi I'm back with some more poetry, this idea followed me around for months before I let the muse run and ta-da this is the result. So please enjoy!
> 
> This is a birthday present for my wonderful friend who has put up with my long radio silences (I'm sorry) so happy birthday <3

The click of stiletto heels  
Across a marble floor.  
A man, a human scum kneels,  
Silenced but eyes plead for no more.

She smiles. No that's not what it is.  
She flashes her teeth like a wolf-  
Sharp and pointed- with a hiss  
And he howls

Nobody messes with the devil.  
But he's not the one you  
Should be scared of.  
They say she eats men alive.

The swish of demon blades  
And he whimpers. She leans  
Over him, her hair in cascades  
With eyes that have seen queens.

He is nothing. No more.  
He didn't scream as pretty as  
Ann Boleyn. Though she found him a bore;  
He was as pretty dressed in blood.

Each to their own I suppose  
And she is her own creature.  
Hell's finest torturer and the man  
Who hurt Trixie the (her) spawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope it wasn't as bad as the summary (i suck at writing) lol. I make no claim to be a accomplished poet so any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
